customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Noah/project apoclypse
Ladyapoclypse 18:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) i love noah but can he die i know he has a healing facter and hes immortal so can he ? Noah Clitheroe 18:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) yes he can die he has a small healing facter that can only heal small wounds he can die lke any human can but he is hard to kill but yes he can die 19:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) i want to know what is the terak virus Noah Clitheroe 19:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) the terak virus is the virus noah was implanted with when he was 4 by the military the virus gave him superhuman strength speed and abillitys and his absorbing powers 06:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) best character ever marvel make him a character Ladyapoclypse 03:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) i want to know who would win in these fights (noah vs spiderman) (noah vs quicksilver) and noah vs hulk ok first fight spiderman can use his webs to stop noah but noah can break out of them noah will most likly use fire to attack spiderman has his sidey senses to dodge them noah teleports behind and snaps his neck spidermans dead Noah Clitheroe 03:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) secend fight quicksilver uses his speed to dodge noahs first attacks noah can use his time controlling powers to slow him down noah uses his sonic blast to blast quicksilver threw everything then crushes him with his gravity powers Noah Clitheroe 03:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) noah verses hulk hulk will bang noah around abit noah gets up hulk charges at noah noah teleports away noah uses his weather control to make a blizzard then uses it to frezze hulk them uses his sword to make a energy crush to destroy hulk Ok. I've been a kind administrator to most all of my contributors and I won't stop now. However, though Noah is a cool character, frankly, he's the definition of a GodMod. As far as probability goes, no matter what form of entry they have, it is virtually impossible to have a character with that many powers. Plus each power as far as mutation goes has a completely different root. Another thing that makes this character unbelievable for me is that the one in a googolplex chance wound up in a human being when other beings would be far more susceptible to the random act of nature. Furthermore, you placed the million dollar baby in a universe with multiple characters who are pushing it as far as too many powers go. He is very cool but somewhat unbelievable or dare I say uncreditable for his vault of powers. The character needs no skill. I'm sorry but I'm just warning you. If you ever wanted to get involved with roleplay you wouldn't be able to use what is a great character as far as story goes. Sorry if this sounded mean, just letting you know, Bro. AtahiNuma 21:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Noah Clitheroe 01:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) thank you for telling me this since i have not been using much powers i will get rid of the usless ones thank you for telling me this if theres anything else you can suggest i am open Noah Clitheroe 01:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your hep and for the commplement on apoclypse AtahiNuma 05:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC): The way you placed him in the marvel universe flows really fluidly and It seems almost like something Stan Lee would have concieved had he added another character to that part of his universe. Noah is a great character and I'd just really like to see him in the arena sometime. :) Keep up the good work! 21:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) i hope tha i can get apoclypse in a arena i am planning alot for apoclypse and for the terak virus i would love some ideas to help me Noah Clitheroe 00:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) omg has noah joined the galactic empire what will happen now 02:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) hey anyone got a good fow for the arena Mac.buz52 20:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I just had a severe Nerdgasm when I saw the Lich King on one of those vidoes you posted. Noah Clitheroe 21:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) i am looking for better videos these are the best i could do for now Mac.buz52 03:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I think you should keep it the way it is. Two Steps from Hell + Lich King + Link = Awesome. 18:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ok ill keep it like this if you have any more sugggestions ill take anything Noah Clitheroe 19:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) got the new themes for apoclypse and for his story the adventures of project x Noah Clitheroe 21:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) i would like to thank all of my fans and for the peaple who suported me i couldent have done this without you all enjoy the story and soundtrack i hope yous can help me with ideas and also suport Article Setup Hey, I'm terribly terribly sorry, it probably seems like I'm really picking on you. I was just noticing that your grammar is a little incomplete, I suppose. The headings are distinguishable thank to bold but there is problems with reading the article. If you wouldn't mind, could you look at Hero Page Template or another article to try to make your articles more orderly? Sorry again. Tell me if there's any problems with the editor or anything that prevents this. Great story, AtahiNuma 22:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Noah Clitheroe 21:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) i have edited the articale to be easyer to read Noah Clitheroe 01:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC)if anyone can find a picture that would be great Hey Noah, I was wondering if it was okay if I edited your article to fix some minor grammar and spelling. It can be a little difficult to read, due to some missing commas or periods, but I wanted to ask your permission before I did anything. LeadDragon 17:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Noah Clitheroe 01:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) yes you can edit it thank you for offering I apologize if I altered anything too drastically, one phrase said "he became a student at xavier academy 2 time" and I was pretty sure that it meant he attended twice, but of course you can fix anything I got wrong. Thanks for letting me fix some of that stuff.LeadDragon 03:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 05:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC)i wam editing powers i am allowing peaple to use terak as long as you ask me Noah Clitheroe 21:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) i finished the last chapter to noahs story may the era of pece be forever holded as the year of noah new story coming soon 18:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) i am changing a few things to apoclypse like his age will be 17 now instead of 14 and some other things 18:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) i am making a special credit to ladyapoclypse and some other peaple for the ideas Noah Clitheroe 03:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) im adding a few more changes to apoclypse for 1 he will have a wolverine like personality he will conrtol his powers better he will dress diffrently he DRINKS AND SMOKES :) :):) and a few more these changes are made to also be in the adventures of project x so he is like this in x posting more later